Future ties, Past dilemma: A Jake and Sofia Tale
by Albedo666
Summary: Sequel to the series that began in 'When a Princess loves a Pirate'. Amber's wedding day is fast approaching and all of Enchancia is celebrating, however events in Neverland are stirring to an unrest and the war that had been prevented is about to unfold on Enchancia's doorstep. Can Jake and friends stop it and will Jake and Sofia reunite finally? Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Tides of change

**Authors note: **Welcome back to the crossover event that began in when a princess loves a pirate. Sofia and Jake parted ways though would remain bound together by the ring he gave her by transforming his sword. Izzy had gone through a transformation herself when briefly turned evil and commandeered the Jolly Roger. Now we leap ahead into the future, say to when both Jake and Sofia are 16 respectively, though I think Jake is a year older. Many of the events that transpired during this jump will be explained in this opening chapter, if you haven't read the other stories prior I suggest you do so, if not hopefully you can brave the waters ahead.

Future ties,

Past dilemma

A Jake and Sofia tale

CH.1: Tides of change

The wind blew through the spiky black hair of a boy with a smile big as the sea. He gripped the wheel of a ship as he sailed through the Neversea, his collar of his shirt up as he stood taller than when he had aboard Bucky. Times had changed and they were indeed good for the pirate who once wielded a wooden sword and bailed Captain Hook out of many problems. He was on the cusp of entering his late teens at the age of 17 and his body had gone through much growing. Standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger he breathed in the salty air with much relish.

"Captain we are approaching the Neverdock." Down below the voice belonged to his first mate, a rather proud looking man who wore a white shirt that came close to matching his own and torn pants revealing his knees.

"Very good Mr. Will, see that everyone is on the deck before we depart." Jake said. The Neverdock was a new addition to Neverland as a town had flourished over time and trade bloomed. Captain Hook had long since given up the Jolly Roger when he married Red Jessica and they had a son together. He actually ran the town they were heading to and gave assignments to pirates, in a sense he looked over much of their treasure hunting.

Smee had retired and settled down with a woman who loved most of the stuff he did. Sharky and Bones entertained guests in the Neverhalls where laughter and pirate tales never ceased. He occasionally dropped by to help them out with a rousing tale of the past or got a drink, coconut milk or any juice as he kept away from the adult beverages.

Izzy was also a Captain like himself and was first in line to Captain the Jolly Roger but had turned it down. She now sailed with her own crew and had apparently got over her feelings for him. Not to say he was hurt or anything, still, he did miss the good old days of them singing and adventuring together. Even Cubby was sailing the seas, however he still sailed on Bucky and refused to sail too far from home, he was the only one now living in the hide out of theirs.

When the crew had assembled he looked out at all their faces. Many of them had seen the life of a pirate for years, while others were just getting into it. Seeing the dock approach he launched himself over the rail and into the middle where everyone gathered. A hearty laugh resided on his face as he stood at his full height; casting a caring eye over his friends, his hand resting on his hips.

"Yo ho mateys, congratulations to each and every one of you. Once again we have had a successful voyage and discovered treasures of all sorts. Give yourselves a round of applause and once we set anchor feel free to enjoy yourselves for the next 24 hours."

The rousing cheer that came from his crew brought him much pleasure. However after they went to set the ramp down he stared out at the sea. Sofia…the one person he wanted here and she was away in Enchancia. He wondered what she was up to…what she was thinking. As the ship came to a halt and the anchor was set he went to join his crew, his mind far away.

* * *

It was a joyous occasion in Enchancia as all were excited for the coming nuptials of Princess Amber and…Peter Pan. Much time had passed since Peter had decided to stay behind to mend the situation since Jake's time in Enchancia. Now after exploring their love for each other and knowing to be apart would mean certain suffering Peter made the ultimate sacrifice. Enchancia was full of happiness and Roland and Miranda could not be happier.

Peter stood there looking out at the assembly of royalty gathered and of the many decorations being set up. He was not used to this sort of thing being from Neverland where imagination was all they ever needed. Feeling a hand slip into the crook of his arm he smiled looking at his love. Amber had indeed grown into a beautiful young woman with her blond hair done up in a bun and her flowing golden dress matching her even more grown up body. She had filled out in certain areas and had curves now, something that took getting used to on his end.

As for himself…flight and daring were slowly leaving him. The day he decided to stay was the day he was edging away from youth. It was a day he had always dreaded, always put off…and yet here he was about to be married and that in itself was not part of staying a kid forever. Then again he always did seem to be bordering inbetween as he did chop off a grown adult's hand and fed it to a croc, not to mention he had kissed a girl.

"What are you thinking about Peter?" Amber stood there and it seemed she never missed a beat. She knew him so well and he felt glad she did.

"I was just thinking about how much we've changed…how I have changed. Growing up is not easy and all my life I have fought it tooth and nail. Now it appears I have a lot of growing up to do in such a short amount of time." Peter felt scared and his high falsetto like voice was now disappearing, replaced by a slightly deeper voice. His height had increased and his youthful body had some muscle to it.

"Growing up is not fun, I admit that, but it also opens new doors that weren't open before. Think about it Peter…you can finally start your life. Enchancia can use someone like you, and, once we're married you will be made a Prince. Isn't that exciting?" She nearly squealed holding onto his arm.

Peter blushed lightly, which he had to admit he had never done before, yet being around Amber made him feel so…vulnerable to these emotions. Plus he began noticing other things as well, however he did not wish to draw attention to it, not sure if she did this on purpose or did not know.

"Hello you two, we're not disturbing you are we?" King Roland stood behind his daughter and soon to be son in law. Peter had done great good in staying behind and brought to a close the events that started with the kidnapping of his youngest daughter Sofia. Pirates weren't that bad anymore in Enchancia.

"Not at all," Amber said sweetly turning around and bringing Peter about front to also address her father.

"You two look so lovely together," Queen Miranda noted, her eyes going to the boy who would be marrying her daughter. Though he wasn't too much of a boy anymore, his body apparently was catching up with the years he put off growth.

"Have you seen Sofia around anywhere? I have been trying to find her but every time I think I have found her…dead end." Amber let out a long sigh. It was her special day and her step sister, well, sister these days should've known better.

"Hmm…I am not sure to be honest. Ever since Sofia returned from Neverland she has been acting…different. Cedric has noticed her ability in magic has progressed to the top of the class and she has taken an edge in her and James's fencing practice. Sometimes I fear I was too late in rescuing her."

Peter said nothing but knew this might have something to do with Sofia being the Pirate Princess. She had a new confidence about herself and certain magical attributes that weren't there before or had been dormant. He recognized the pain in Roland's face and wished he could say something to comfort him…but nothing came to mind.

Suddenly the party planners let out a gasp and all eyes were drawn down below. A wisp of wind stirred up the table cloths and a bolt of lightning struck the center of the room before a curl of brown hair was revealed belonging to doe like blue eyes and a white blouse over tight pants. Next came the curves of a figure who had blossomed and her hand rested on the hilt of a blade nestled in its sheath.

"This can't be happening! Sofia!" Amber yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sofia looked up and wore a broad smile. "Hi Amber…am I late for the wedding?"


	2. Chapter 2 Sofia interrupted

CH.2: Sofia interrupted

Sofia looked around and suddenly realized her appearance had unnerved a few of the operations in her sister's planned nuptials. This was where everyone would gather after they were wed. Looks like her lightning bolt spell needed some work. Hearing footsteps she saw her sister descending the stairs…two at a time. Uh oh…this can't be good.

"Sofia…what has gotten into you?" Amber was now a foot away from her sister, her hands splayed about her as she gestured at the near scorched table cloths.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know the spell would heat up the room. I can fix them if you like-."

"No Sofia…I think you have done quite enough. Now where were you…you know we have to talk before the wedding right?" Amber found her temper cooling down, still, she was still a little piqued at her sister's display of magic.

"I was fencing with James and lost track of time." Sofia replied. She looked over her shoulder and her bangs flew into her face and then as everyone looked they saw James strolling in.

However upon second look they saw he was nearly out of breath, his form bent over. "Next time…go easy on me Sofia…"

"I see your fencing has put your brother into a near exhaustive heap," Roland noted seeing his son not moving any closer.

"Heh heh…I guess I got a little carried away." Sofia couldn't stop being a pirate…even though she was a Princess and had duties to uphold in her kingdom. There was certain behavior needed and upheld before all those in the royal court…sadly she found them tiresome and the dresses at times got in the way of her spells.

"I'll say…you put me on the defense…all the time," James regained his straight posture, however he was still out of breath. Much like his sisters he too had changed. He was a little more gallant looking with his short blond hair and clothing that much matched his father in attire. Much like Sofia he had his blade sheathed. The two of them since they were brought together by their family tying the knot had enjoyed tales of pirates and fighting.

"Sofia…where is your dress? The practice for the wedding is just in a few hours." Miranda looked at her daughter and saw that her pants were dirty and her blouse looked like it had been sliced up.

"Don't worry mom…it won't take me long to dress. I have magic now so-."

"No magic Sofia…you march up to your room and change there. I do not want to see anymore of you then I have." Amber was now ticked. Besides that spell of hers to change clothes could go wrong, like it did last time and she was thankful no one had seen.

"But…ok, I'll be down shortly." Sofia heaved a resigned sigh knowing she could not fight Amber on this. It was her wedding day after all, plus, maybe she had been going over the edge with magic of late. Ever since Neverland and her awakening to all this power and responsibility she had was going over her head. Looking at her clothing she could see the concern in her parents.

Opening her door she found her room deserted. Ever since she hit a certain age her friends had left to frequent the grounds more, though always in close contact if she needed a friend to talk to. The amulet still held powers, however due to the draw of it from last time it wasn't as strong as it once was.

"What has come over me?" She took a seat and placed her head in her hands. Hearing a knock on her door she barely lifted her head to acknowledge them, however they came in regardless and she saw her mother.

"Sofia, is there something you want to talk about?" Miranda asked her daughter. Concern shone in her eyes and she strode forward only to stop a few inches from her.

"Mom…I'm sorry if I ruined Amber's moment. It is just…well…" Sofia found it hard to explain…and even if she did it still would be difficult.

"I understand Sofia, it feels like you are two people and you are trying to decide which one you are. When I first came here I thought I would lose myself in all of the royalty…forget where I came from." She took a seat and smiled at her daughter. She had grown up so fast…it seemed only yesterday they were taking mother daughter strolls through the town.

"So…what did you do?" Sofia lifted her head and gave her mother a curious tilt of her head.

"I learned to incorporate both aspects of my life into this and I haven't looked back or doubted myself since. You are a Pirate Princess…but…you are also Princess Sofia of Enchancia. It is important you learn where to draw the line on magic…but…to also draw upon your skills when needed. Flashy entrances aren't a good display of power, if any it comes off as an attempt to rob Amber of her moment-."

"I didn't intend for it to be that way…I just…is she mad at me?" Sofia heaved a sigh and then saw her mom take her hand.

"Peter took Amber out to the garden to help cool her down some. Still I don't think it would hurt if you found her later and explained things." She kissed her daughter's head and slowly rose up smoothing her dress.

"Mom…thanks." Sofia smiled seeing her mother head for the door. It was a lot to contemplate, but, maybe Mr. Ceedric could help her out. While he had no memory of the incident in Neverland…she was more than capable of defending herself should he try for the amulet again.

* * *

Cedric was still the Kingdom's go to guy for magical needs…however he had grown in years and after finally winning the respect of the King he thought many times of retiring. However the King found his service still to be of value so he stayed on. His posture was now a little more bent forward and his hair was thin, a mere reminder of how it once was. His friend, the bird who normally kept him sane, his only real friend had passed away a few years ago. It kind of made this place empty now…like if he fell down here and now…would anyone know?

"Mr. Ceedric!" The voice calling out to him made him cringe and he was reminded of his first meeting with young Sofia. She had become a Princess by her mother's marriage to the King. At first he found her only a means to an end, that end being obtaining that amulet of hers and proving to the King he wasn't a bumbling fool, however for some reason he grew to enjoy Sofia's company and the amulet all but fell into the background…another part of her.

"It is Cedric! And what do you want Miss Sorceress? Surely you know all you need to with your magical prowess…I am just a mere Sorcerer…see the empty desks." He gestured around at what once was a flourished room of activity and spells gone awry, mostly from him.

Sofia bowed her head and felt a little embarrassed by the title. "You don't need to call me that…I know I came off as a know it all, but, I still need your help." He was still her friend…even if his memory was a bit hazy of his power crazed state.

"You want my help? Well…I suppose I can offer what I know. Please take a seat and tell me what it is you need." He walked over to his dusty book and blew off the cobwebs gathering. Once she was seated he stood behind the podium.

"I need help controlling my powers…getting them under control so I can get back to being me…without messing things up." Sofia sighed.

Cedric thought it over then looked at her amulet. It seemed like the perfect conduit to channel her power. "Tell me Sofia…that amulet you wear-."

"What of it?" She asked guarded, her hand instinctively wrapping around it.

"Sofia…are you alright?" Cedric asked eyeing her suspiciously. The way she acted it was like she thought he was going to steal it, not a bad idea, but it was like whatever needs he had for it had left him.

"Um…yes…" She let out a breath and lowered her hand. "So, what is this about channeling my power into the amulet?"

"Yes, well, in order to free yourself of the power nearly consuming you now by channeling it through the amulet itself you won't be burdened or needing of the power you have. Only you can draw the power from the amulet as it responds to you…this way if someone takes it that power will not be forfeit to them."

Sofia had heard of this spell, transference, placing magical power in another place till needed. Normally it was something that was close to that individual so it only responded to them. At times it was a simple word or a phrase close to them. "When can we begin?"

Cedric could read the seriousness and commitment in her voice and flipped to the page needed. "Right now if you wish…I know you have a wedding rehearsal to attend later." He looked over the incantation and it seemed simple enough.

"Right…almost forgot, um Mr. Ceedric…were you invited?" Sofia looked over at him and saw he nearly fell to the floor.

"Well…no…I am just a Sorcerer…not exactly family or close friends to the bride or groom. It is alright really, I had plans-."

Sofia stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand over his she smiled. "I'd like you to be my guest at the Wedding. You have helped me out so much…and…you made being a Princess fun. I mean, who would've thought learning about magic would fit in a Princess's life? I didn't…and besides, Amber's performer for the show dropped out and she is in desperate need of someone really making her wedding the biggest and grandest. I'd like you to help out…if you want."

Cedric came close to crying but composed himself as he gave her hand a squeeze. Sofia had changed so much…and he could see a bright future for her. Where Amber came off as bossy and controlling at times, Sofia seemed down to earth and being there for her friends; qualities a Queen would need. He supposed on that end he could live a bit longer to see that come to fruition.

"Yes, well, I will give it much thought. Now let us return to the spell." Of course I will go, he found himself thinking, but if I answered yes I'd make a fool out of myself and it would be out of character.

Sofia smiled and stood at attention. "Thank you…Cedric, now let's begin." She closed her eyes and moving her hand over her ring finger she smiled. It was only a matter of time till they were reunited…she wondered if he still thought of her.


	3. Chapter 3 Pirate unrest

CH.3: Pirate unrest

Captain Izzy sailed into the port and brought the anchor down as she neared land. Her brown hair was cut short and her vibrant brown eyes stared out at the many ships moored there. The wind played through her hair and her hand casually brushed through it. "It looks like there has been a lot of change here," she said more to herself than anyone else.

"Yeah…no kidding," the gruff response came from her bodyguard. He was a man of formidable height and one eye, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade as he put out his chest revealing all the scars and battle wounds.

"Gruff, it was just an observation…no need to comment on everything I say." Izzy knew he meant well by responding so she didn't talk to herself, still, sometimes he just spoke to hear himself talk. Gruff, when she had found him had been abandoned on an island after the crew mutinied against him, and in all that time he did not speak. It took a while before he said anything and when he did he seemed to only respond to her.

"I apologize Captain, it is just, you look like you need someone to talk to is all." Gruff bowed his head then walked over to the rail as he looked at the dock.

Izzy smiled at him and sighed. Ever since she parted ways with her friends to be a Captain of her own vessel she had left behind all of her innocence, all her sense of adventure and pixie dust. In a sense the only ones who hadn't abandoned their youth was Cubby and Bucky. True Bucky was just a ship, but, he still bounced over the waters like he did when they were younger.

"Alright…everyone going ashore get down the gangplank! All those staying aboard keep guard…and don't let anyone up." Izzy watched the gangplank hit the shore and she traversed down along with a few of her crew. She wore a loose fitting top that had a purple vest over it along with some loose fitting pants to allow her free movement.

"Captain will you be attending the party at Admiral Hook's?" Gruff inquired as the crew passed by them.

Izzy looked on placing her hands under her chest, her eyes taking in the buildings and listening to the chatter of other pirates. Admiral Hook had given his ship to Jake after she passed on it and had retired to the town to oversee operations of sea faring vessels and ensuring trade went pleasantly enough, long as there was profit in it for him. Red Jessica ran the local bar always keeping her ears open to her patrons while also learning of deals or betrayal. She was a regular performer there as she had a beautiful voice.

"I might swing by…though it will be later in the evening most likely. Go and enjoy yourself Gruff…if I am not at the party assume I have gone back to the ship to sleep." Last time she went missing without an explanation Gruff had nearly tore up the town looking for her.

"Very well…till we meet again then." Gruff bowed as he headed off.

Izzy shook her head in amusement and then looked around wondering where she would go first. That is when she felt wary, like someone looking over her shoulder. "You know it is not polite getting the drop on me when I don't have a weapon drawn-."

"If you had a weapon drawn…perhaps it would be wise that I too had one drawn." As Izzy turned she recognized the voice as belonging to her best friend.

"Jake…when did you get here?" Izzy hugged her friend and felt the tenseness ease off her body.

"I came in not too long before you did. Man…it is good to see you Iz." He pulled out of the hug finding her to have grown up nicely. Of course he did not forget his engagement and he could read it in her eyes that she too knew.

"How is Sofia?" It pained her little to bring her up, but, what was done was done and there was no point in dwelling on it. Jake had made his choice and she had to respect that. Plus, if he hadn't made that choice she would've never found out her longing to be a Captain.

"I don't know…ever since she returned to Enchancia we haven't had much contact. I was hoping to hear from Peter…but…it is like he forgot all about Neverland." It hurt him thinking his role model and friend had forgotten, and yet, he saw how he reacted around Amber.

"Don't worry Jake…I'm sure she is just busy with school and everything. Were you planning on attending Hook's party?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

Jake grinned and began walking. "Of course, I always enjoy the Captain's party…er…I mean Admiral. It is hard to believe he gave up the Jolly Roger." Jake gestured to her to walk and they walked side by side. They had grown up so much and both were now respected Captains. Jake was a foot taller then her and his arms were folded over his chest.

Izzy meanwhile had a young woman's body and her sing song voice had all but left her. Her shirt was short revealing her tone stomach and even her facial features had toughened up. "People do crazy things…when they are in love."

The two grew silent and then found themselves in front of Red Jessica's establishment. "How about I buy us a drink? Maybe it'll help us out some." He led the way in and was greeted by the music from the piano.

"Hello you two," Red Jessica strode over in a brilliant long red dress and her hair was done up in curls. She had lines from aging but still had a formidable presence. "I always knew you two would end up together-."

"He's engaged Jessica," Izzy interrupted as she pushed towards the bar. Taking a seat on the stool she was soon joined by Jake who tried his best to keep his mood up.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. I guess he and the Princess are still engaged, such a shame. I had such fate in you two. However…I guess we sometimes have no control in destiny now. So, what shall it be?" She asked as she looked through the drinks.

"Just some orange juice," he said. Jake knew they were still too young for the heavier stuff and sometimes people forgot they were still kids sailing the high seas and playing pirates with the grownups.

Izzy placed her arms on the bar top then listened as the door opened. "So Jake…how goes the Jolly Roger?"

"It is still as pleasant as it was when we were kids. I have a good crew and so far no one has struck for mutiny. And you?" He inquired as he accepted his orange juice turning to see a few pirates walk in.

"Well…I got this guy named Gruff, real loyal guy…and by loyal I mean if I do anything out of character he will take me to get looked at. I guess my tale of going bad really got him concerned." Izzy downed her orange juice and counted in her head how many footsteps were heard.

"So Red Jessica…do you miss the open sea?" Jake asked as he heard the door close and low murmuring was heard.

"Some days I do…but…James has told me I can go back to active duty any time I wish. His openness to this has made me stay, not sure if this is what he intended or not…but…I love him all the better for it. I think being away from the open sea himself has brought the family man out of him." Red Jessica bent down as she freed the ankle pistol she had.

"Can I have everyone's attention!?" The lead pirate called out, his voice was deep and booming and he stood atop one of the tables not caring who sat there. His dark skin was covered in piercing and tattoos and he brandished a blade overhead.

Jake and Izzy exchanged looks and fingered their own blades. Of course both knew if it came to a fight they would be outnumbered, which was why they waited to see what this pirate had to say.

"My name is Bo…and I am here to let you all know I am sick and tired of the plain and mundane lifestyle we have all fallen into. The sea is growing scarce of treasure and opportunity for power is limited. So, when I heard there was a Kingdom called Enchancia swimming in riches…I said to myself, 'self why not go and steal those riches', and you know what I said back, 'self…you brilliant handsome devil…go there when you have followers'. So, I am here now seeking followers."

"Bo, I hate to be a party pooper…but this is my place and I won't be having any of this!" Red Jessica made her way around from the counter producing a gun. She was not one for violence…and yet sometimes issues like this came along where she had to.

"Do you all see this…she aims a weapon at me?! I am quite shocked…Stock take care of her." Bo waved his hand and from the shadows moved a man cloaked in darkness, his blade drawn without a noise and already placed delicately at her throat.

Jake and Izzy then rose up and had their weapons drawn. Their stools fell over and a new silence overtook the once peaceful establishment.

"Are you quick to join her?" Bo saw their weapons then their faces and he laughed. "Oh my, I forgot who I was dealing with, you are those brats who made Captain Hook change his heart and give up piracy. Holed up in this town making profit from other's hard work…you deserve to die for that…and I can help there."

"We didn't do anything…Captain Hook decided on his own. He chose love and in the end that is what counts, his new family makes him happy…and that should be enough. All of his crew have found new lives and the Jolly Roger has a new Captain that will continue her legacy."

"When you grow hair on your face and a stomach for alcohol come back and tell me the ship is in good hands. You have never spilled blood or sang a true pirate song without friendship involved. You do not belong here…you are no more a pirate then that fancy boy Pan!"

Jake glowered at the man but felt Izzy's restraining hand on his arm. Watching her as she moved forward he saw how she moved her hips and how she sized up the man. What the heck was she doing?

"My my…a pretty thing like you could do wonders for me, how about you come back to my quarters and let me show you how a real man pleases a woman." He smiled and reached for her hand.

Izzy batted her eyes and as she drew close to him she was well aware of everyone's eyes on her. "Your offer is most tempting…but…I think I'll pass." She then brought her knee up into his body then struck him hard across the face sending him over.

Suddenly the place exploded in a fight. Izzy found several men coming at her and she parried under their intense blows with a smirk on her face. She sent one man over the table and using the movement of the blade's illicit dance she was behind one guy and sent her boot into his back sending him crashing into the wall. Wincing at the pain in her arm she glared daggers at the man before attacking.

Jake himself was holding his own against a tide of ugly. Placing a hand behind his back he remembered his training with Peter and some pointers from Hook. The clash of steel upon steel filled his ears as he inched forward along the floor and his hand was swinging the sword like a propeller.

Red Jessica drove her elbow into her attacker then fired her shot at the place where he had been. As he came at her she raced for the bar sliding behind and doing the splits as she brought her blade overhead to prevent him from taking her head.

Bo was slowly recovering and as he rose up to add his weight his weapon was shot from his hand and in the midst of all the chaos no one noticed a figure standing in the threshold, his smoking pistol drawing wary eyes about. As he stepped forward his feather tipped hat was seen and his dark eyes foreboding; even now the fight had ceased and he reached up to stroke his mustache. "That'll be quite enough, Admiral Hook is here…now what is all this commotion about?"


	4. Chapter 4 Hook's reveal

**Authors note: **Wow…how time flies. I am not sure many of you even remember who is talking right now, for those who have forgotten I began this tale in when a princess loves a pirate. A lot has happened real life, bumps and such but I am back to continue. Last we left a man named Bo stood in Red Jessica's place trying to recruit a party to go to Enchancia…not a wise move as Jake and Izzy are there. A fight broke out and Hook's arrival was much needed. And now we continue.

CH.4: Hook's reveal

"Admiral Hook…I was beginning to wonder when you'd show." Bo ran a hand a hand along his chin flicking his thumb across and his dark eyes took in the fine feathered hat.

Hook took his time looking at the man, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade. Yes it had been a while since he had wielded a sword…but…he could still keep up with the young ones. "Do I know you?"

"No…we have never met. My name is Bo…I am the Captain of the seafaring vessel 'the wolfback' and have set my sight on this tavern of sorts to recruit for a voyage to Enchancia. You have been there…have you not?" Bo asks and Hook looks away.

"I do not recall and if I had I would never show you the way. Travel between other worlds has been forbidden by myself." Hook did not look over at Jake as he said this noting his reaction.

"Oh…and when did this happen?" Bo was quite a thorn in his side and he finally looked over at Jake as he felt betrayed, as he should be.

"It happened a little before I arrived here. Too much damage has been done by traveling from worlds and if allowed both worlds can be placed in peril again. I cannot let that happen…and it was agreed upon by the board of Pirates that as Admiral I oversee. So you see…passage to this Enchancia is out of the question."

Hook waited to see how Bo would react but there was no outward anger but a chilling reception of crooked teeth and lids furrowed in depth. In those eyes Hook could see himself when he was that age, so full of hate and loathing for the world and even those who stood above him in rank. Bo could prove to be a nuisance if not put down soon. However his fighting days were behind him…including traveling on the sea as his stomach could no longer handle it.

"If the Admiral has forbidden travel on the sea…then we must abide by it. Come along Stock and the rest of you…it is clear our business will not be needed here after all." Bo kicked over a man sitting down and shot him a stare that made him want to jump out of the way, thankfully his legs were knocking too much to permit that.

"Hook what do you mean travel has been forbidden? I'm engaged to Sofia…remember?" Jake held his arms out in disbelief and he walked over to take a seat at the bar.

"King Roland has agreed to this as well…he was secretly in attendance at the meeting as well." Hook's voice was heavy with regret and he held an empty glass passing it from one hand to another.

"No…Hook…I thought we were friends! How could Sofia's own father do this…what…how…" Jake was losing it and Hook bowed his head as he removed his hat and along with it his hair as he set it down on the counter.

"A father will do anything to protect their children…even when it hurts them the most. Jake, I have always thought of you as a son to me…even before Red Jessica and I had a child of our own. I showed you the way life is unfair…how playing games is all good and all…till one is a certain age and one has to take stock of their responsibilities. King Roland has not told Sofia of this as she will be busy helping Amber get ready for her wedding."

Jake was fuming and Hook finally turned around giving Jake a weak smile. It was hard seeing Jake so torn up…he hadn't seen him this way in quite some time. Life was cruel and he had been rooting for him and Sofia to tie the knot finally and reach full adulthood instead of sailing the sea making a living as he had…piracy and all. He did not have the heart to tell Jake his health was poor and over the years sailing on the sea and not eating healthy had done things to him. Still he felt like Jake would not take anything he said seriously right now.

"Well thank you for looking out for me Hook…and here I thought you had put your old ways behind you." Jake's voice was cold and hard and the sarcasm really hit him.

"You can love again…put her out of your mind…it is for the best." Hook took a step off the stool and before he knew it the popinjay punched him in the face sending him smack into the counter with a thud.

All around there were gasps of shock and cheer but Hook did not hear any of it. Right now he was nursing a sore jaw and he could taste the copper in his mouth. "We're done Hook…you and I…we're nothing now."

"Jake…please reconsider…he was only trying-." Hook held up a hand as his wife tried to reason with him.

"If the boy wishes to leave let him…he needs to find out not everything can go his way." Hook watched as Jake stormed out of there and he held out his glass. "I think I will need something to mend the broken ego."

* * *

Jake stood outside as he wanted to yell. How could Hook do this to him? How could Hook make a deal like that…when he knew how much he and Sofia had gone through. This was absurd…all of this including the way he was acting. He had never struck Hook like this before…his fist throbbing as Hook had a pretty hard face.

"I heard what went on in there…a shame travel has been denied." Jake reached for his sword and then heard the many songs of similarly drawn swords in unison.

"Yeah…well…what of it?" Jake narrowed his eyes as he looked at Bo who was leaning against the wall, his crew assembled in various poses about.

"I might know of a way to get to this Enchancia…of course it might mean breaking a few rules to get there. I know you have a gal there and being away from her is tearing you apart. I am not without a heart to see you hurting so I will make you a deal. If you join me on one mission to recover an artifact that can get us there I will take you with us."

"No…I mean yeah I'm not a big fan of the Admiral but what you are talking about means disobeying the rules…and I make it a policy to keep my travel on the sea according to-."

Bo barked a laugh and walked over to him, his taller stature making his growth seem like it was still a way off. "Jake, if you are worried about the people of Enchancia we are not going to harm a single hair on their head…pirate word."

Jake ran a hand along his jaw seeing he didn't really have a lot of options. He could talk to Hook but it would be a waste of time. Involving Izzy would mean opening up that darkness inside of her again, and Cubby…he was too good and pure for this line of work. Holding out his hand he wore a smirk. "Ok, long as no one is harmed…I'm in."

As Bo shook his hand he could feel the power in there. He still did not know what would be required of him…but…to see Sofia again he would do anything…no matter the cost.

**Authors note: **Back in action and ready to go it seems like Jake is on his way to some trouble of sorts. Next chapter we see where good ole Cubby has gotten himself. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5 Captain Cubby

CH.5: Captain Cubby

Cubby stood on his ship enjoying the brisk feel of the wind playing in his long brown hair. His soft caring eyes stared out at the horizon as Bucky bounced about the friendly blue waves beneath. Cubby had his arms crossed over his chest as he enjoyed the smell of the welcoming sea and the ever expanding roll of wave after wave hitting the ship. Bucky had held quite well against the weather of late and while his friends had gone on to other ships Bucky would always be his home.

"Can you smell that everyone…that is the smell of adventure in the air." Cubby wore a content smile and listening to the footsteps he sees Hook's son standing there.

"Captain Cubby…when will be heading back?" Cubby looked down into the deep set eyes of his first mate and heaved a sigh.

"You want to go to your father's party don't you?" Cubby didn't take this question in offense or anything because James Jr. was a hard working pirate who much like him disliked violence or raising a hand against another.

"Well…sort of…kind of…yeah." He laughed lightly running a hand through his short black hair. James Jr. was about the age he was when he had first set sail on Bucky, young and wide eyed with innocence he sought out adventure after hearing tales of his father and mother out at sea.

Cubby laughed a bit and ran his hand through his hair. "Well…I was planning on exploring this island…but it has been a while since I have been to town. Jess set sail for town…you hear that Bucky?"

Bucky's bell was sounded and soon they were changing course. Cubby walked over placing his hands on the rail, his hands were a little bigger now, in fact he had put on some weight and muscle. Of course the weight was hardly unhealthy as he took good care of his health over the years with coconuts and fruit. Having grown out his hair he had set it up into a ponytail and his clothing now consisted of a white shirt with blue vest and pants that were cut off a little before his ankles.

"I can't wait to see mother and father again. What about you Cubby?" James Jr. joined him at the rail and looked out at the same ocean he did…seeing how there was nowhere else to look.

"I can't wait to see my friends. The last time we saw each other was when we went separate ways. Izzy got her own ship and Jake got the Jolly Roger. There is not a moment that passes that I don't think of them and the journey we once went on as Peter Pan's Pirate Crew."

"Why did Peter Pan leave Neverland?" James Jr. much like all kids who grew up here had heard of the legend of Peter Pan…however few had ever seen him.

"Well…um…maybe this is a question you should ask your parents." Cubby could talk about most things but romance was not his area of expertise. Aside from Jake he and Izzy had yet to really immerse themselves in matters of the heart. Ok Izzy had like a huge crush on Jake…but that was over with now…at least he hoped it was.

"Ok…well…if Jake is engaged to a Princess…why is he not with her?" James Jr. looked up at him and he wished there was something to distract him from this.

"Um…well you see…that is complicated. The best answer I can give you is that at the time things were still a bit shaky from Jake's last visit there. True enough time has passed that he should be allowed back…but…we haven't really received much word from Enchancia." Cubby hoped that helped.

"I see. Captain Cubby…will you ever leave us?" James Jr.'s question brought all heads his way, including Jess who was at the wheel and Brex, a boy Cubby had rescued.

"No I won't. I am fine the way things are…the way things always will be. I plan on following in your father's footsteps in staying with one ship long as I can. Perhaps someday when I am older and set to retire I will pass Bucky off to you."

True it was still a long time away but Cubby liked seeing to the future and ensuring Bucky continued to have a young hopeful heart on his deck. Of course he was hoping that Bucky held up that long…there was no telling the strain of a ship on the sea and the dangers that lie about it.

"Land ho!" Brex called from his post, his high pitched voice having not yet reached maturity and it was quite happy.

"Alright crew…now I don't think I need to tell you to behave yourselves at this party right?" Cubby took in the faces all around him and they nodded their heads. "Ok…everyone who is ashore get dressed…we have a party to attend."

* * *

Cubby wore a white frilled shirt with a blue jacket over his frame. He wore some torn pants as he still had yet to find a pair to fit him. There were a lot of pirates there…many he had no name to go with the face and they stared at him with judgment. He could tell he was going to fit in just fine.

"Cubby!" Lifting his head up he sees Izzy racing over in heels and a dress that appears snug on her figure but he knows Izzy would never wear anything too formal or confining as he remembered she loved to dance.

"Izzy…thank goodness a familiar face at last." Cubby went to hug her and they stayed a moment in each other's arms before pulling back.

"Boy Cubby…you certainly have gone all muscular…those coconuts must've been extra strong." Izzy joked and Cubby rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks…but I'm not the only one who has gone and changed. Look at you Izzy…you have grown into quite the young woman. Where is Jake?" Cubby was hoping for a reunion…but since coming here he had yet to see the young leader of their group.

Izzy rubbed her arm and Cubby felt like he was missing out something. "Jake left Red Jessica's place of establishment a little before the party. I tried looking for him but could not find him. Cubby…Admiral Hook has closed off travel to other worlds as well as other worlds coming here…"

"Oh no…that means Jake can't see Sofia." Cubby could see where Jake would be upset about this news. Thankfully he was still distant about girls as he remembered Peter was the same way till he met Amber.

"Yeah. Where is James Jr?" Izzy looked around for the young son of Hook and Red Jessica but Cubby had a good idea where he was.

"James Jr. went to meet up with his mother and father. Jess and Brex are checking out the food that was mentioned outside. It is good to see you Izzy. So…who is your date here?" Cubby asks hoping to catch her flustered.

Izzy hardly reacted and shrugged. "I haven't really had time for romance…being Captain takes up most of my time. I don't know…Jake was the only boy I ever felt something for and since he started dating Sofia…boys have been the last thing on my mind."

Cubby wanted to talk to her…perhaps set her mind at ease that there were other boys out there other then Jake. However something about what she said gave him pause of thought and mind. "What do you mean by that?"

Izzy suddenly became flustered and pulled at her short hair. "I don't know what you mean…um…I think I should be over there now…it was good seeing you again Cubby."

"Yeah…you too Izzy." Cubby saw her retreat into the throng of people gathered about still left wondering when he heard the soft flapping of wings. Turning around he did a double take seeing a grey feathered bird floating there. "Skully?"

"Ahoy Captain Cubby…good to see you again." He was almost unrecognizable but he still had some green in his feathers and a joyful sound to his voice, though it sounded cracked now.

"Wow…Skully you have gotten old. What have you been up to?" Cubby asks of his friend.

"Hmm…how about I tell you over some crackers?" Skully suggests and they head over to a table filled with them, a lot of flavors too.

Cubby picked up a few and handed them to Skully who gratefully ate them. Finding a seat at a table not occupied he listened as his friend spoke.

"I have been on Skybird Island looking out for it after the death of wise old parrot. Princess Winger and I are married and have a son and daughter. I haven't really been able to come down but the chance to reunite with my best pals, Crackers I wouldn't pass that up."

Cubby smiled glad to have the company of his dear pal and watch on Bucky. "I have a position open on Bucky if your daughter or son are ever interested-."

"Thank you Cubby…unfortunately I am keeping my children out of the pirate game for now, no offense but the world has changed since I sailed with you, Jake, and Izzy. Rumor has it a terrible man named Bo is causing quite the mess of things…and until he is taken care of my family is safer where they can't get to us."

"I understand Skully…your family comes first." Cubby was not offended by his turning him down, with a name like Bo he'd give up roughing it out on the Neversea…if not for his fun spirit and strong want of adventure.

"I should probably get going…I told Winger I'd only stop for some crackers and catching up. Take care of yourself Cubby…and keep a look out for Bo and steer clear if you can." Skully flew off leaving Cubby to himself once again.

"All my friends have grown up…should I be doing so as well?" Cubby sat there forlorn and as he got up he heard the music start up. Captain Cubby…it sounded so wrong now that he thought about it. By taking on the role of Captain he had restricted himself to assignments and the free waters…they weren't so free as they were as a kid. Looking out at the dance floor he thought he saw Izzy dancing with someone…but he couldn't see their face and the two of them were blocked by other dancers.

Cubby felt this party was too grown up for him and he decided to leave. James Jr. knew his way back to the ship so he decided to head to Bucky…he felt more at home then here anyway.

**Authors note: **Cubby is feeling out of place as his friends move on while he seems to stay put…kind of sad but it is not uncommon. In the next chapter we go back to Enchancia for a bit as Amber's big day approaches, again time flows differently there then in Neverland.


	6. Chapter 6 Suffering soul

CH.6: Suffering soul

Sofia channeled her magic through the amulet and began to send out a focused charge of electricity that coursed through the magical object as it was absorbed into it. "I did it!"

"Yes…for once you were on target…unlike the last few times." Cedric's body was slightly burned and most of the curtains were singed.

"Third time is the charm right?" Sofia felt rather relaxed now that her power was under control. It had been a few weeks since she had come to Mr. Ceedric…er…Cedric and it was amazing how much time passed when she was learning.

"Yes well I would not go so far as to say charm…but you have improved greatly. That amulet of yours is really something Sofia…perhaps I could look at it-."

"I think I will hold onto it…but thank you for the compliment. Now I will be able to control myself when my sister marries Peter. Oh no…what day is it?" Sofia had completely lost track of time and she was here so often she forgot she was supposed to be spending time with Amber.

"It is…oh no I spent so much time helping you I forgot I was asked to officiate the wedding and put on a magical show. Princess Amber wished for something big…two things and I haven't the time to learn it all."

"You are performing the ceremony…since when?" She tilted her head to the side and he looked almost offended, almost but it was sort of hard with him missing one of his brows.

"King Roland asked me when he got back from his trip to…oh…" He suddenly took on an ashen quality to his face and as he turned around quickly it drew all alarms in Sofia's body.

"My father left Enchancia…wait…where did he go?" Sofia reached for his arm and felt an urgency in her she hadn't known in quite some time. Something was up…her father almost never left the Kingdom.

"Your father gave me strict instructions not to tell you Princess Sofia…so please don't make me tell you." Cedric was soft spoken, almost pleading and she thought to let it slide…but in her heart of hearts she couldn't…not now.

"Spill it Mr. Cedric…what did my father tell you not to tell me." Sofia waited and as she saw her instructor turn around she saw how downcast he was.

"Your father, King Roland…did what he thought was right…by meeting with Admiral Hook and forbidding travel from our world and vise versa. It was in the best interest-."

"No no no…my father did not just go behind my back and cut off travel to see my fiancé! Where does he come off thinking this is right…there must be some mistake." Sofia felt her eyes well up and she found it hard to breathe. Her chest was pushing out like she was wearing a corset and her knees grew weak.

"Now see this is why I did not tell you…aside from your father forbidding it. I realize this may seem bad but you can always find another boy-."

"Jake was my soul mate Mr. Ceedric…he was my one chance at happiness and my father just ruined that for me!" She yelled and suddenly the lights all exploded around her; her amulet, for channeling power was emitting a bright purple aura as it pulsed.

"Now Princess Sofia…no need to get testy…how about you help me come up with something for Amber's wedding-."

"NOOO!" Sofia flung lightning at him and breathed hard…her entire being shaken by the news of her love forever lost to her in Neverland. "My sister gets her happily ever after…but no…mine is lost because dear old dad favors her over me!"

Sofia's brown hair began to get streaks of white in it and her gown turned dark as night. It was close to the same design as Princess Ivy. Of course Sofia made sure she didn't return as she wanted to be in complete control now. Her lips went dark and her laughter was something so deep and wicked it made all the birds outside stop singing.

"Now stop this…this is no way for a Princess to behave. I understand you are suffering but you should be happy for your sister…I am sure King Roland will see past his decision once the wedding is over-."

"Mr. Ceedric…there will be no wedding. I intend on stopping it before it even begins, if I can't have my happily ever after…she won't either!" Sofia walked to the door but saw her bothersome teacher get in the way. "Do you intend to stop me?"

"Princess Sofia I insist you stay here during the duration of the Wedding…I am sure once it is over I can undo whatever changes have been caused." Cedric was a stubborn one…looks like she will have to use force.

"Very well…a duel it is. If you win I shall do as you say and 'stay' put…however if I win I intend on taking away Amber's love…oh the look on her face will be to die for." Sofia laughed and jumped back to where a good amount of distance was given.

"I warn you…I will not go easy on you just cause-." Cedric was thrown across the room by a volt of electricity and he tumbled over his own desk.

"I'm sorry…I thought you said go. Show me that my father hasn't been keeping you around for nothing…Mr. Ceedric!" The way she said that it was so acid like that her teacher picked himself up and threw a spell at her; this spell was meant to freeze her in place.

Sofia brought her arms to her body and as her body was frozen she wore a vicious smile and spread her arms out she sent ice flying all over hitting him in the chest and sending him down.

"H-How is that possible…when did you become so…advanced?" Cedric tried to get up but she strolled over and placed a heel into his chest.

"I'm not sure…maybe I was good all along and played good student to make you feel special. I'm a Pirate Princess after all…now if you excuse me I must attend my sister's wedding and being late is not nice at all."

Sofia left him behind intent on taking away her sister's chance at happiness. Passing by a mirror she looks in to see a brunette with a purple dress and innocent eyes. "Enjoy the view…we shall finally get what we want…justice for all the hurt that has been done to us."

"This is wrong…please don't harm Peter…he isn't to blame for everything. Please let me out…you have no right-."

"I have every right…it is because of dear old dad we are left alone. If you can't do anything…then I will in your place…you will thank me later." She smashes the mirror and walks on.

* * *

Amber looks around the room trying to spot Sofia. "Where is she mother…she is late to my Wedding, my Wedding!"

"Take a breath…I am sure she is just running a little behind is all." Her mother tries to calm her but she knows better. Leave it to Sofia to do this on all days important to her. She had forgiven her for a lot of things…but this…it just felt like she was paying her back.

"The wedding is about to start…keep it together Amber your future husband waits for you down the aisle." Miranda gives her a hug and a kiss and leaves her there.

"Right…Peter is there for me…for once it isn't about Sofia." Amber heard the wedding march begin to play and she strolls out looking out at all who could attend. Her friends were up there waving at her and Peter looked quite handsome wearing the official colors of Enchancia, though he appeared a bit stiff and uncomfortable.

She had to admit…the heels were really starting to drag. Once she stood up there she noticed that Cedric was not there.

"He appears to be running late," Peter answers her question and sighs, "I'm sure it is nothing too much for a Sorcerer like him. We can continue without him though." Peter nodded his head and out came a rather small older gentleman with white hair and spectacles.

"Wait…isn't he from Neverland?" Amber asks and sees that Peter is wearing that look of innocence he does when he is caught.

"I once lived in Neverland…but over the years after Captain Hook found true love and settled down I figured it was time to part ways. Your father was kind enough to bring me here and I must say I am loving the peace and quiet. Eh hem…now let us begin."

As Mr. Smee officiated the wedding Amber knew it was a sign for the worse that Cedric was not here and neither was Sofia. She tried to not let it get to her and yet at the part of the objections a voice spoke up so cold and sneering like she knew already who it was.

"I object…on account of my happiness was snuffed away from me this very day!" The crowd murmurs and as Amber looks up she notices a slightly darker haired Sofia walking down the aisle, her finger tips lit up with static.

"Sofia…what is the meaning of this?" Amber demanded as she pulled at her dress and walked down.

"Isn't it obvious dear sis…your joyous occasion is a smokescreen for dear father closing ties to Neverland…and taking away my chance at true love!" Her voice was high pitched and her dress was something dark and dreary…almost the same as Princess Ivy years ago.

"Sofia let me explain…I-I…" Amber turns and sees her father collapse to the ground.

"Oh don't worry…I just silenced him for now, a little spell that will run its course in a few hours. Now where was I…oh yes…your happiness." Sofia raised a hand and drew upon some of the power from her amulet and forming in her palm was an electrical ball.

"Sofia…no…don't harm Amber!" Peter rushed down the aisle and as Peter threw himself at her to protect her the ball ignited as it hit his body.

"I never meant to harm my own sister physically…but mentally and internally yes. You were the target all along Peter…as you never belonged here anyway! Heh heh." Sofia took a step back and all around people let out shocks of dismay as Peter began to twitch and spasm in Amber's arms.

"Peter…Peter no…hold on baby…no…" Amber ran her hand through his hair and saw him staring up at her with a mixture of sadness and fear.

"I don't want to die…but…this is not the end either. Find me in Neverland…I'll always be there…Amber…I love…you…" Peter then began to glow and disappeared.

"Neverland huh…maybe he'll see Jake again. Well this has been fun but I must be off." Sofia walked off and Amber raced at her. Tackling her to the ground she sits on her and smacks her a bit.

"You took away my happiness…why do you hate me so much?" Amber stared down into those eyes and where once there was happiness and love there was only a chilling depth that gave her chills.

"What is done is done dear sis…now I have other places to be…we will have company soon." Sofia shoves her off and strolls out of there. Amber looks around wondering what she meant.

"I am here…let the party…oh…I'm too late." Cedric stumbled along and Amber noted his clothes in disarray and his wand was broken.

"Cedric Sofia killed Peter, well, sent him back to Neverland somehow and now she says we are going to have company…what company?" Amber was hysterical as her wedding was turning into the worse day ever.

"Oh yes…company…I have no idea what she can mean. Honestly her twist into darkness came when she found out, not through me per say but found out about the closing off of travel between worlds. Something snapped and with the power of the amulet she ceased to be Sofia, in fact I heard her say something about a Pirate Princess while I was still coming to."

"I might be able to help here folks. It seems in my time in Neverland I learned of a device that can open up travel between worlds…if found some bad people will likely be heading this very way." Smee sounded worried, now she was worried.

"Worst wedding ever…" Amber sat down in the middle of the aisle and sighed.

**Authors note: **The Pirate Princess in Sofia has came back...and with Peter out of the picture her sister will face the same suffering she does. However back in Neverland Jake and his new friends will be seeking to rebuild the bridge between worlds...that is bad news for Enchancia and apparently Smee knows of what trouble that is. More trouble ahead.


	7. Chapter 7 Sailing with Bo

**Authors note: **Lots of drama last chapter with Sofia's transformation and the loss of Peter, wellll maybe and maybe not. This chapter sees Jake sailing with Bo nearing their destination and several shockers are in this chapter…all of them likely to raise some brows, if not ok.

CH.7: Sailing with Bo

Jake stood on the deck of '_Captain's Pride' _as it sailed off from the Neverdock, his back was to everyone as he looked out at the place where he felt safest. His crew would be wondering where he went off to…seeing how he hadn't told any of them where he was going. Hearing footsteps he doesn't need to turn around to know it was Bo. "I keep thinking if I did the right thing-."

"Aye…we all do that every time we set sail…and do you know what we tell ourselves?" Jake shook his head. "We tell ourselves…it was worth it in the end. If this Sofia means the world to you, more precious then piece of eight you have to do this."

Jake sighed and knew he was right…still…the child in him from his days playing pirate he knew the risks of doing this. Admiral Hook had forbade travel between worlds and if it was not sanctioned by him all treasure found went straight to him. As Admiral Hook had the most power among pirates…but clearly Bo showed no sign of fear of meeting up with the old feather hat as Skully called him.

"Captain we are being pursued…it is the wee Bucky." The crew laughed but Jake realized then with fear in his eyes what would happen if Bucky or Cubby got in the way.

"Let me talk to the Captain…he is an old friend of mine." He couldn't believe Hook had sent him after him…no…that didn't make any sense as Cubby hadn't been there at Red Jessica's. He must've went to the Admiral's party.

"Hmm…alright…though make it fast." Bo walked off to talk to his crew and Jake cupped his hands over his mouth as he yelled.

"Ahoy Bucky…it is me Jake!" Jake saw Bucky respond as he sailed over along with the crew which included Cubby…and Hook's son James Jr.

"Jake…hey I was beginning to worry about you. I heard you left the party…is everything ok?" Cubby had that friendly smile of his and Jake felt a heavy heart for not keeping in touch.

"I just needed to cool off a bit…Hook's news didn't sit well with me and I wasn't in the party going mood. Listen…um…my new friends and I were heading this way…maybe you can go another way…wouldn't make much sense if we went after the same thing."

Jake hoped that Cubby caught on…otherwise he wasn't entirely sure what Bo would do. Back before they all went their separate ways he could tell when Hook was lying or when he was going to do something drastic. Bo was harder to read and he didn't want Cubby hurt.

"What a coincidence…we were heading in that same direction. I heard this island has a lot of neat treasure. We can accompany you there. It'll be like old times." Cubby still didn't see the danger he was in…this was bad.

"Cubby…how about we scout the island…you know see if it is safe?" Jake looked over his shoulder and saw Bo giving orders. Looking over he saw the canon was primed and the rope was burning down to ignite the canon. "Cubby!"

Jake watched in horror as the ball fired out and crushed into the side of Bucky. The ship began to take on water and Cubby looked down in shock. Jake saw him look back at him and he felt the pain in not only losing a dear friend…but also the suffering that appeared in Cubby's eyes.

"Jake…why did you fire on us…look what you've done to Bucky!" Cubby was confused and hurt and he couldn't' blame him. Bucky let out a weak sound and it pained Jake all over, his legs feeling weak but Bo was behind him standing tall.

"Get a grown up ship kid…that wasn't even a strong hit. Bucky has outlived his time of fun and games…this is a grown up age of piracy for which you are too far behind in. Leave them behind…we have a mission to fulfill…unless you'd rather stay behind to help." Bo snickered as he walked off.

"Jake…help us…help Bucky please." Cubby reached out to him and Jake bowed his head realizing when the days were simple and the threat minimum this would be the time to help…but…time was running out and he had to see Sofia.

"I'm sorry Cubby…I really am…I just have something else to do." Jake turned his back on his friend and didn't look back as they left. Clutching at his heart he began to mourn the loss of Bucky…the loss of Cubby's trust and friendship. Hook would hear of this and he'd be marked an enemy of Neverland, a pirate with a blackheart. He just hoped someday they'd all forgive him.

* * *

Jake couldn't sleep that night, his conscious was being eaten away by his actions. It was raining outside and he stared up at the ceiling as he gave up on sleep. Right now he shared his quarters with a man named Stock. Stock was Bo's first mate and didn't really say much.

"Stock…how long have you served with Bo?" Jake figures a little conversation won't hurt…seeing how he couldn't sleep.

Stock says nothing, his hands are behind his head and his barrel like chest rose and fell with his steady breathing. Stock was a mighty man…though far as conversation went he'd have better chance talking to the dolphins. The water was hardly friendly in these parts and Jake found himself pushed off his cot and onto the floor.

"That is fine…I don't need to know really. I am going outside…maybe the crew needs help while this storm rages." Pulling his collar about him he walks up the stairs and already feels the cold sting of the wind and the bitter taste of rain.

"Jake…I see you couldn't sleep either." Jake saw Bo at the wheel, his eyes were focused on the waves but his voice was directed at him.

"Stock wasn't much company down below. How long you known him by the way…I couldn't get much out of him." Jake notes as he grips the rail.

"When it comes to your first mate you choose them so they can last long as you are Captain of the vessel you are on. Stock has been my first mate for around 10 years…give or take. He is a mountain of a man but of little words…that is because he is mute. When we first met he came close to killing me…but…he didn't and for that I owe him a lot…so…we been sailing together ever since."

Jake nodded his head as the same could be said for Will…even though it wasn't so much death or honor that bound them together but adventure and the thrill of the open sea and its endless possibility. Will and him had met a few years back and the fact he knew Will had his back made them quite the pals. It sucked to leave him behind…he probably would've joined him out here.

"Captain…I see land ahead…though it is hard to make out because of the rain." The spotter in the crow's nest pointed out.

"Point us the best you can…I'll handle the rest." Spinning the wheel he wears a dangerous smile like he was born for this. Jake feels his stomach roll as they bounce about the waves nearing what appeared to be an island…though the heavy amount of rain obscured his vision.

"This treasure…how will it open the way to Enchancia?"Jake looks over at Bo to hear more about this treasure, perhaps if he knew what it looked like he could get to it before them, of course slipping away would prove difficult.

"The treasure…hmm…well legend has it this item was left behind by one of the original inhabitants of Neverland. He was a man from another world…and he had some powerful enemies. So, he sealed off travel…though apparently your Peter Pan found it and opened up travel…found a loop hole by going up to that second star. Of course the strength of this item could open other portals, markers to other worlds and so Peter hid it here to keep it safe."

Ok that revealed something without revealing what he had wanted. This object could be anything and the fact he was just hearing about it now made him wonder what else Peter had kept from him. As they set down anchor a searching party was made up…with him paired with Bo and Stock.

"Search the island all around…keep whatever you find but if it gloves…turn it in to me. Come on boys…the hunt is on." As they disembark Jake can't help shake the feeling something was about to go awry.

* * *

Captain Izzy left the party sometime after Cubby had left…though she did not leave alone. The Pirate Princess had left with her as she was her guest, a special guest she had told on one about. The two of them were in her private cabin as the ship was sailed by Gruff. "That party was…quite something," the Pirate Princess notes as she leans back.

"Yeah…Admiral Hook's party is usually chock full of surprises and drama. Last year the party didn't last as long because Hook had to leave to tuck his boy in." Izzy laughed lightly at that for Hook and Jessica had a slight argument.

"Izzy…are you ashamed of being seen with me? I mean we dance together but always in the back and every time I want to hold hands you reach for a drink." She sounded sad and she didn't want her to…she valued her high above a lot of things…including being a Captain.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way…I just…I don't know what to call you among my friends. I fear they will judge me too harshly-."

"Izzy…you and I…we're together in all this, no matter what happens. As to what you can call this…well…how about girlfriend?" She reaches for her hand and she blushes.

"Girlfriend huh…you think Neverland is ready for two girls to be in a relationship?" Izzy teases as she nuzzles into her face.

"I don't know…I mean we could ask but Neverland is so old it is probably ready to cheer us on." She laughs lightly and Izzy loves how musical her laughter is. Her lids grow heavy as she leans into her and then the door swings open.

"Captain Izzy…and Pirate Princess…you need to see this." Gruff reacts little to this and heads up leaving the two there.

"To be continued." Izzy gives her cheek a peck and hurries up the stairs. Her girlfriend isn't too far behind her and they race over to see Cubby and his crew in a row boat…the remains of Bucky disappearing under the waves.

"Izzy…Pirate Princess…boy am I glad to see you…hey wait a sec-." Cubby must've recognized her from the party but Izzy left him no time to properly process it.

"Get them onboard. Cubby what happened…who did this to Bucky?" Izzy helped get them onboard along with Gruff and as they landed on the deck she heard the tale from Cubby. "No…it can't be…"

"Yeah it is…we have to hurry and stop Jake. If what is on that island is what I think it is…Enchancia could be in major trouble."

"Gruff…take us to this island…Cubby give the directions." Izzy watched as Cubby left though he was looking closely at her and the Pirate Princess. Looks like she had some explaining to do…she just hoped they got there quick…no telling what damage would be done to Enchancia if they got through.

**Authors note: **Shocker of the season, for those who might have picked up on this in chapter 5 and pieced it together…congrats. Yep I went there, of course remember this is past the innocence that was the television series. And Bucky…yeah end of an era. Next chapter Sofia faces off against Amber.


	8. Chapter 8 Dueling sisters

CH.8: Dueling sisters

Amber was distraught…her perfect day ruined by a sister that she had let into her heart after stonewalling her every chance she got. Her father said he would get to the bottom of it but she knew this was a tricky area for Sofia's mother…her mother also would have a say as to how this issue was handled. Meanwhile all her guests were slowly getting up to leave…their condolences empty to her as her pain was so bad it felt like she wasn't even there…like this was all some bad dream or out of body experience that would return her to her bed any second. However this was no dream…and the reality of the situation was Sofia had done this to her.

Rising up she looked at the path her sister had taken as she left. Of course before she did this she sought out Mr. Smee who was standing where Peter had fallen. It didn't take much to alert him of her presence but he was hardly startled…in his old age he seemed to be in perfect touch with those around him…so even that pet of Sofia's Clover wouldn't startle him any.

"Mr. Smee…could Peter be in Neverland?" She had to know…as Peter's last words to her were rolling around in her head.

"Well…Peter Pan is quite old…though he would be the first to correct you on that. You see he is tied to Neverland…though I don't think this is the first time he has dealt with close calls if you will. In other words Princess Amber…one more close call could be too many and he won't return. If you love him then Neverland would be your best bet…however I fear Peter will appear in the worse possible spot."

Amber could see the old man begin to fret and worry, pretty much how he used to be though this caused the worry to cross over to her. "Spill it Mr. Smee…I have a sister I need to knock some sense into."

"Oh right…well…Princess Sofia's words got me thinking. Long ago Peter Pan found an item of immense power to travel between worlds, a bridge if you will…but upon realizing that if anyone were to get their hands on it could bring dangerous people to Neverland so he hid it away on an island…hard to get to because of the weather. To hide it well he imparted some of himself into this magical gem, if found and activated the bridge would be indestructible while if destroyed…it could damage Peter."

"Great…so…destroy it and hurt Peter or let it activate and bad news our way. Thanks…now I can go into my fight calm and cool." Amber left Mr. Smee behind and clutched at her chest. Was she really going to fight Sofia? It was a long time coming a confrontation of this magnitude…but…how far was Sofia willing to take it?

* * *

Sofia stood with her back to the door, her arms were folded over her chest as she fought the inner her…the sole belonging of this body. It was a constant struggle and after getting rid of Peter the other Sofia was fighting her so much she had to find a place to get away…and this room seemed like the perfect place to. Of course the door was not locked as she had no time and it flew off its hinges as her sister had arrived.

"Amber…glad you could make it." Sofia turned around and swept her hair back with a hand, her cold eyes taking in the wedding dress that Amber wore.

"Sofia…I don't want to fight you…but what you did was wrong on so many levels. Why did you do that to me…what did I do-?"

"Must we rehash my pain so your simple mind can grasp what I have already told you? Ugh fine…father severed the bridge between our world and Neverland and I wanted to take away your happiness so neither of us are happy…get it now?"

Sofia watched her sister come to terms with this and suddenly she was thrown across the room by a strong burst of air. Landing on her side she picks herself up and glares. "I get it perfectly…and that is why I must fight you to knock some sense into you…cause clearly you lack any these days."

"Do you really want to fight me Amber…in that dress?" Sofia mocked and channeled energy through her amulet and unleashed a torrent of lightning at her sister ripping into her dress and cutting the flesh with searing ferocity.

"Ahhhh!" Amber yelled as she was pressed up against the wall…her straps falling down her body and her hair framing her face. Several burns appeared on her body and cuts went through the dress along the stomach and chest.

"Don't you see the limitless power I hold over your own? Mr. Cedric taught me well…gave me instruction in the magical manipulation of elements to harness them to my own doing. I am the Pirate Princess…I am all that Sofia can be and more!" She cackled and raced at Amber.

Amber of course seemed ready as she swept her foot out catching her. Sofia landed on her back but was quick to bounce back up as she used a spell to soften the blow. Reaching for her neck she lifted her body up. Every fiber of her being wanted to crush that windpipe of hers…send her to be with her precious Peter Pan and be done with her, who knew, maybe order would be finally placed on a throne that didn't need to worry about two Princesses.

"Sofia…did it cross your mind I wanted you close?" Sofia hadn't considered this and then she was hit in the chest by Amber's palm and she was sent rolling along the ground by a gigantic wave of power that seemed to emanate from her palm.

Coming to a stop she felt her body bruised by the impact and getting to her feet she spat blood as she fought to get her bearings. What type of spell was that…she didn't remember being taught that at all. "W-What was that?"

"It is an air based earth toned spell that enables the user to propel someone close to and…well…you see the results. I learned this spell while at another Kingdom…never thought I'd have to use it though. Magic can be attuned to one's needs when they need it…not on a frequent basis. I learned magic as well Sofia…and because I don't use it regularly there is a large amount stirring within me…my body is quite fit to handle that amount of power…but it is draining as well."

Sofia noted this as she saw her sister breathing heavily and she was having to deal with holding her dress up. Still she would not let this stop her. Looking around she finds some swords hanging on the wall and takes one down, another reason she chose this room. "You speak well in magic…but can you handle a sword?"

"Sofia…I'm in no condition to fight with a sword…and besides swords aren't my thing-."

"But they are for me…toss me a sword Sofia!" James strolls in rolling up his sleeves and noticing Amber's state of undress. "You can leave now Amber…I can handle Sofia."

"Thanks James…be careful…she calls herself the Pirate Princess." Amber left and Sofia thought to chase after her but James closed the door behind her.

"Alright Pirate Princess…shall we do this?" James held out his outstretched hand and Sofia tossed him the blade which he caught expertly.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" Sofia mocked in challenge as she began to circle him.

"Well…aside from training with you all those years I took some private lessons to hone in my craft, allow me to sharpen my skills in case one day we were overrun by Pirates. I don't wish to harm you…but…you leave me no choice. En guarde!" He then spun on his heel as his blade was a flurry of motion.

Sofia kept on her toes backing off and parrying under the intense motions. Keeping her eyes on James she allows his blade to move past her as she lines herself up and aims at his chest.

"Whoa…your quite fast…must be all that power in you." James side stepped past the intended blow and knocked her sword down, but not out of her hands.

"How do you intend to win without power?" She took to the offense swinging her blade at her brother. James was keeping up despite the fact he was losing ground and heading to a backed corner.

"Power is beyond control if you don't know how to use it…I have something much better…check this." He noticed his situation and as he turned around and ran she thought he would run out the door but instead he used the wall to bounce off of and land behind her pressing the blade into her neck.

"How did…no…that is…how…" Sofia had not expected such a feat and she used this moment of confusion to drop down ready to come up again slicing but James was ready as he rolled along the ground avoiding his face getting cut into and he was pressing his blade now into her chest.

"Give up Sofia…better yet…let the other Sofia out." James reached for her amulet and tugged it free of her body and suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body became loose as she fell to the ground. "Sofia!"

Sofia lost consciousness but she also felt free of the Pirate Princess…once and for all…however all that greeted her now was darkness.


	9. Chapter 9 Set up to battle

CH.9: Set up to battle

Jake was looking for this supposed item that he had no idea what it looked like or where it would be with growing frustration. He wanted to see Sofia again…but…if Bo got a hold of it he would threaten all that peace that had been built up since the last time he was there making amends for Hook's actions before. Bo was an evil man…possibly the most evil man Jake had ever been of company of. Stock could not speak but that didn't lower the threat level any there.

His own crew was still at the Neverdock and so were Izzy's crew and Cubby's crew…hopefully they weren't at the bottom of the Neversea. His thoughts were distracting him and his conscious was telling him one thing while his heart another. Then there was his brain…things were so much simpler when he was a kid and stuff like this didn't have such huge ramifications.

Stock was keeping an eye on him…he knew this the moment he had gone off on his own. There was a small group he was supposed to be with but the only pirates he ever felt comfortable with were Izzy and Cubby. So not too long after he made his decision to split Stock had honed in on his position, his strong muscular body hard not to miss seeing how this island didn't have enough undergrowth to hide that…him that is.

"How long you planning on watching me?" Jake asked…knowing he wouldn't get an answer but maybe he could read by his body language.

Stock just stared at him and he thought he detected a slight drop of his eyes, meaning he wasn't even sure. So…he had someone looking at his every movement without there being a time frame…great. The Island so far had been filled with an air of hopelessness for if such an item existed it was not showing itself no matter where they went. This was good…but also bad as Bo was desperate and a Captain on the edge was never a good sign of pleasing weather ahead.

"Tell me Stock…do you think the Captain will hold his word that no one will get hurt once you are up there?" Jake looked over his shoulder and saw that Stock was looking away. Ah ha…he had a feeling Bo would go back on his word. This only served to give him better motivation of finding this thing first.

"Less talking and more finding gentleman." Bo walked into the clearing as he was wiping his blade clean. Jake only needed to look once to understand the whole Captain on edge thing was already in play. Who had he killed…and did he deserve it?

"Aye aye Captain." Jake returned to his hunt, his shirt clinging to his skin as it became humid and sweat collected on his face. The further he went into this the more he was certain his death was approaching fast. If he didn't find something soon he'd have to face off against Bo…so…less thinking more searching then.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…you two are dating?" Cubby asked as they began to make their way off the ship. Izzy led the way and the line of questioning had begun the moment they set foot off the ship.

"Yes Cubby…we are dating." Izzy told her friend as she looked over at the Pirate Princess who nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok…does Jake know then?" Cubby swung his sword through the low hanging branches and kept his ears attuned to his surroundings.

"Um…well…actually no he doesn't. I've been meaning to tell him but I never have the right time. He left before the party and our paths haven't crossed a lot of late so…I'm hoping to tell him when the time is right."

Izzy heaved a sigh as she had hoped to tell both Cubby and Jake at the same time. It wasn't like this just happened out of the blue, she had tried to see past Jake as being the only boy for her…but…her general like of boys just left her and when she found out the Pirate Princess was into girls and that she had a crush on her…well…one kiss and it all just became like a puzzle finished…no looking back.

"Well you will have time soon enough…I recognize those boot prints anywhere." Cubby knelt down and Izzy noted the size as well.

"There are other prints as well…the amount of men here is overwhelming." The Pirate Princess noted with concern, her long auburn hair framing her face.

"Don't worry babe…we'll get through this…I mean…shoot." Izzy felt her cheeks flush saying such a private thing and immediately walked on hoping no one noticed that slip up.

"Did she call you babe?" Cubby inquired to the Pirate Princess and Izzy tried to shut it out…though it was hard to as she was still blushing.

"Well…you see…she sort of did but can you forget it for now please?" Even her girlfriend was having trouble handling this. This was kind of like their first official outing as a couple and it clearly was not going as either had planned.

"Uh yeah…I can do that." Cubby smiled in understanding and he unfurled the map as he looked it over. "This map is pretty old…so not sure how accurate it is. This treasure is not marked on the map but it does highlight a few traps….we'd best stay away from the left side of the island at best."

"Yay hey good job Cubby…let us keep to the right then people." Izzy laughed replaying her words in her head. It was close to what she used to say. Looking down she saw her babe hold her hand and together they kept up the pace hoping to beat the pirates to the treasure.

* * *

Jake was feeling his legs give in to exhaustion and sitting down he notes that Stock also took rest on a rock looking at him. Again there was much silence…and again the two of them just stared as both can hear each other…but conversation was all but pointless. Jake needed to lose Stock…and he could not take him in strength. There was a path though…and even if his legs felt like rubber this humidity played more on Stock then himself.

"Hey Stock…bet you can't keep up with me." Jake headed up the path already regretting it as his body was sluggish. The high altitude was playing on his body but even as he set off he heard the heavy breathing of Stock as he gave chase.

This guy just won't…give up…will he? Jake thought…heh…even his brain was having trouble…keeping up. Crawling on his hands and knees he chances a look back seeing Stock removing his shirt and clawing at the road…his eyes meeting his and there was a fire like determination that frightened him. Picking up his pace he wished for the day where Pixie Dust came to his rescue…as this would be the emergency.

"You know…I won't hold it against you if you take a nap. I'll be at the top…when you want to watch me some more." Jake heard Stock collapse and he pushed on seeing the path as it stretched on before him. Removing his own shirt he revealed his body and how toned it was from his boyhood body. Reaching the top he lies there a bit and sees an item staring him straight in the face. "No way…who would-?"

"Ahoy there matey…I see you found my treasure!" Jake lifted his eyes slowly and standing before him in his familiar green clothes was none other then-

"Peter Pan!" Jake couldn't believe it and yet there he stood…his proud and childlike smile on his face.

"Jake…what are you doing here?" Peter helps him up and he notes that Peter's body seems to lack the usual shine to it.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…weren't you getting married?" Jake saw the former leader of the friendly pirates who set sail on Bucky look away.

"Yeah…about that Jake no easy way of telling you this…but…Sofia turned dark and sent me here. I came close to dying but my ties here wouldn't let that happen…not till Bo and his gang are stopped. The treasure they seek…I brought it here for safe keeping…but looks like that secret isn't so secret anymore."

Jake nodded his head taking a closer look and notes that this amulet is much like the one that Sofia wears…though it is an orange color. He tries to pick it up and yelps holding his hand.

"The amulet is responding to Sofia's amulet…a close cousin of it. There is evil in it…only evil can pick it up…but we don't have to-."

"Ah ha…the amulet at last! Well done Jake…and here I thought you were going to try and destroy it. I will be taking that now." Bo walked over and Jake saw Peter get in his way but he merely sent the hilt of his blade into Peter sending him down to the ground.

"Bo…this isn't right…the amulet is darkness-." Jake went to reach for his sword but strong arms wrapped around him and he noted the heavy breathing behind him.

"I will be taking this…as for you and your friend you will be executed for your crimes. Of course letting you watch as I create a bridge to Enchancia and kill those royals you so care about would be so much better…wouldn't you agree?" Bo laughed and waved his sword as he held the amulet in his palm and headed back down the path.

"What have I done…ugh…let me go!" Jake had led them here…Bo likely found Stock and then followed him up here. And now he was going to watch a tragedy in the making happen. Looking at Peter he sees him lie there motionless as he is carried. Peter is weaker…this does not bode well for us. He hoped someone would be by soon…but he felt in some way he had used up all his good fortune.

**Authors note: **The story is beginning to wind down as the big climatic showdown will happen next chapter. With all the key players on the island who will come out on top, Izzy and her pirate crew or Bo and his?


	10. Chapter 10 Battle and parting

CH.10: Battle and parting

Izzy had not seen them coming but soon they were surrounded…their party had stopped to camp but it wasn't long before Bo's men found them. Her girlfriend was passed around as the men gawked at her and her dress was beginning to tear in their hands, an unfettered hatred was brewing inside of her and she felt those feelings she did when shew as Captain Izzy. Apparently Cubby noticed this and spoke up.

"Hey are you going to take us to your Captain or do we need to tell him you were misbehaving on the eve of victory?" Cubby had a commanding voice and they looked around realizing he was right and they tossed her to the ground.

"Babe…are you alright?" Izzy crept over to her and moved her stringy hair from her face as the humidity was unkind to them.

"I am fine…thank you Cubby." She aims a smile over at Cubby and Izzy also nods her head in thanks. Picking her up she notices her dress is torn and fights the growl in her throat.

"Once the bridge is made…we might have some fun with you two." The gruff voice of the man who had seized her girl told them. Izzy wanted to retort but saw Cubby shaking his head and she decided to save it.

Their walk was mostly quiet as the trio along with the rest of the crew debated their odds of escape. Soon they arrived at the main camp where they immediately saw Peter and Jake bound up, their faces beaten in and their hands behind them keeping them from falling down.

"Ah if it isn't Captain Izzy…and who is this lovely girl?" Bo walked over with a swagger, or his belief of one and she felt her body heat up.

"I am the Pirate Princess…and I demand you unhand my friends at once. You have what you are after…I imagine as to having gathered us all here." Izzy hadn't taken this into account but upon closer examination she notes the amulet around Bo's neck.

"You are quite right Princess…I do indeed have the amulet needed to bridge our worlds. However my men deserve some fun after all this is done before we push for Enchancia. Peter Pan has been a thorn in most every pirate in Neverland while Jake…he betrayed our trust. Your company…they will likely be executed."

Izzy looked over seeing Jake stir. Good…looks like they didn't beat all the spirit out of him. Of course Peter had seen better days as his body was doing rather poorly in coming out of this. Right now they were in a heavily wooded populace though there was a break in the trees likely where the bridge would be formed. She would have to time this well or they would certainly face a fate worse then death.

"My body belongs to one and I shall not allow this to continue…so…there." Izzy couldn't have put it better herself, a soft smile on her face. However that didn't stop Bo from reaching across and pulling her over to his body. He trained a knife against her throat and his face was close to her ear.

"I beg to differ…the moment you set foot on this island you forfeited your rights to your body. So…mmm…what shall I do with you first?" He led his hand along her chest only running a ghostly trace of a touch along but she can see the effect it has on her girl…revulsion and tremors of fear.

Izzy saw that Cubby was also looking around and he notes one of the men has a knife on him. Suddenly Izzy holds his stomach falling to the ground. Good job Cubby. "Oh no…my crewmate has food poisoning…if he is not helped he will surely die. You big tall handsome man…please help my friend…I will be…eternally grateful." Ugh she'd barf if she could.

"Oh my stomach…Coconuts…why did it have to be Coconuts…" He keeps up the act and Izzy watches as the man bends down. Thankfully they weren't bound, as they likely thought they'd be just some low pack of kids who would lie down and take what was given to them. Reaching for the knife she held it at the ready; Cubby had pushed the man over and removed his sword.

"That was quite the act you pulled…but you still are outnumbered. So…how do you intend on getting out of this mess then…cause right now I see you surrendering the knife and maybe making it up to that man." Bo sneered.

"Growing up in Neverland was difficult in the beginning…in fact part of me wanted to leave as it was often scary and unnerving. However as I made friends and learned to laugh in the face of danger I realized…I can do this. My friends and I saved people, heck we even helped Captain Hook on numerous occasions and he was as bad as they came. You…you place all you're might on your men and hide behind cowardice…just like how I used to be. You want to know the difference between me and you is…everything!"

Izzy threw the knife deftly, her aim spot on as it lodged itself into the head of Bo. Her girl stomped his foot and raced over into her arms as the body of Bo stood upright for like a second more then it should before he fell down with a thud. The amulet around his neck turned blue and that is when the fighting broke out. Izzy rolled with her girl as several men swung at them. Lying there she runs her hand through her hair hearing Cubby and the rest of the pirates fighting.

"You know…for a minute there I was wondering what you were going to do," she laughs and looks back at her, Izzy blushes under that stare.

"My first mate Gruff taught me how to throw knives…he told me the biggest target was the one with the biggest mouth. I'm not sad to see Bo leave this world…but…taking a life…it is not easy." Slowly standing up she holds out a hand to her girl as she takes it.

"Izzy…you are unlike these pirates for you see that death is not easy. Once you lose yourself in the killing as Bo does…it makes one a monster. I'm glad you did what you did…I would hate to think of…actually probably shouldn't."

"How about I give you something to think about instead?" Izzy went to be lower her to the ground a bit and kissed her lips. No one really noticed the two as they locked lips and as they pulled out of it Izzy pressed her head into hers.

"Yeah that helped…we probably should help the others now though…just without kissing." The two separated then to help the others. Izzy went over to free Jake and saw that he had been watching.

"Izzy…you and the Pirate Princess?" He asks incredulous as he is freed. Peter had missed the exchange and stood up on shaky legs.

"Yeah…she's my girl…" She smiled watching as her babe used her wand to deal some fun type of damage to the pirates who had spoken of doing things to her.

"I'm glad for you Izzy…I think you two make a great couple." Izzy gave him a look and he smiled wearily. "Izzy you deserve to be with someone who will make you happy…and clearly she does that for you. Were you expecting me to be disgusted…c'mon Iz we are past that point where the same gendered relationship would make us look the other way. C'mon…lets end this."

The two friends then race forward into battle, their weapons tossed to them by friends and together in the fierce exchange of steel and courage the tide of battle looks to them and as the sunlight peers down at them only a few are left standing.

* * *

Jake was breathing hard…his exhaustion from before had left him but he still felt like his arms were about to fall off. His last opponent had been Stock who had put up quite a fight. He was on the ground and didn't say a word…just sat there. The amulet had been taken from Bo and Peter was standing where the trees parted.

"You should go talk to him…we got this." Cubby says as he gives him a pat on the shoulder. Jake is about to apologize but Cubby shakes his head. "Look, I should be mad you sunk Bucky…but…maybe I was holding onto the past a little too much. Bucky was my excuse not to grow up…and catchphrases and avoiding what Neverland has become…so…we'll talk later."

"Aye that we will…don't take your eyes off him." He walked over to where Peter stood and heaved a sigh.

"That was some great fighting you three did out there…makes me proud of how much you have grown up…imagine me saying that…I have changed." Peter laughs and Jake laughs as well, the duo who had not seen each other much except for those rare moments were closer then ever.

"What are you going to do with the amulet Peter?" Jake inquires as the silence draws out to a rather uncomfortable amount. "I mean…hiding it would mean someone like Bo coming up again looking for it, destroying it would mean not seeing Amber again, and well…not sure what other options there are."

"Jake…I'm scared. When I stood up at that altar…it was like I was already forgetting Neverland…I was growing up. If I use the amulet to go there…I'm not sure I will know how to come back-."

"Do you love her?" Jake asks simply, his arms are folded as the wind plays through his hair. His eyes look out at the ocean and the pirate ships coming to their aid.

"Well…yeah I do…but didn't you hear what I said?" Peter sounds broken, he can't blame him for having maintained youth for so long.

"Peter…Neverland will always be your home…but there is someone up there who has a new home for you…with her. I don't know about you but I'm done with being a Pirate…I'm done with living the life of the sea…of being something I am not anymore. Sofia is my home…and as that amulet proves people can change….for the better, for the good. This is their world…Cubby and Izzy, they are the future of this place…whatever that maybe."

Jake ran a hand behind his head and as he turned around he saw Cubby and Izzy standing there. He hadn't realized he had spoken that loud.

"Are you leaving?" Cubby asks. There are tears in his eyes and Jake feels his throat get tight, his hand lowering from his head.

"Cubby…I realize this might not be the best parting gift but…I am giving you my ship. It is a good ship with a good first mate, his name is Will. Do with the ship as you please…I owe you that much for having been a part of Bucky's sinking."

Cubby tears up and he pulls him into a hug. Jake groans but manages to return the hug. Pulling away he can see that Cubby is ok with the gift.

"And you Izzy…wow…what do I give you?" Jake watched as she stepped forward and then felt her lips on his cheek.

"You have already given me a gift Jake…of fun and adventure and the memories that went with them. Go and be with Sofia…leave the rest to us." Izzy placed a hand around her girl's waist and kissed her lips before pulling back.

"This will be a one way trip…to ensure that no one ever uses this again. I want you to know how proud I am of all of you…and that you were the finest pirate crew a fighter for good could ever hope for. Treat Neverland well…and she will do the same for you. Oh and as for the codfish…give him my best, I think enough time has passed for us to part ways as friends. His son James Jr…if you could Cubby tell him where Tinkerbell and the pixie hollow is…it is time someone take my place."

Jake exchanges a few more hugs and farewells and as the amulet glows blue it surrounds him and Peter and soon they vanish from Neverland…they were heading home at long last.

**Authors note: **In the next and possibly final chapter in the series that ties up all those tales of mine from before we see Peter and Jake return to Enchancia. I know it has been a long road and it all it will pay off, trust me, till then.


	11. Chapter 11 Wedding and finale

CH.11: Wedding and finale

Jake and Peter had traveled forth and landed at the castle, their footing was a bit off and a few people were startled but they were back nonetheless. Standing upright he waves at the people and watches them as they scatter. "I take it things haven't changed much since I left huh?"

"Maybe it has to do with how we look," Peter gestured at the two of them and laughed, "I mean we do look like we just came from a huge battle don't you think?"

"Oh right…maybe we should have cleaned before coming. Oh well…I imagine the King will be seeing us soon demanding an answer for us violating that secret meeting of theirs with Hook-."

"Yes…you took the words right out of my mouth Jake." Face palming himself Jake turns around noting the disgruntled look on King Roland's face.

"Hello again King Roland sir…I was meaning to speak to you…funny how things work out. Look I know we appear like we came from a battle…and you'd be right on the money about it too. You see Peter and I were on this island where he hid a special treasure…er…no need to go into specifics but we used it after we beat the bad guys to it and well…here we are."

"Do I look amused? You broke the pirate code and the word between two honorable men sanctioned at a-."

"If I may King," Peter interrupted him with a hand held in the air, "if memory serves, which normally it doesn't in my case…but…pirate code says that in order for it to be final a high ranking member should be present. Hook is an Admiral yes, but, he wasn't always looking out for Neverland's best interests at heart…all he cared to do was plunder her seas of her treasure and rule all he can see, see? Therefore in accordance, big word I know, travel was never truly forbidden…perhaps for a certain time period but…as you can see I am this member that should have been present."

"What…you…but you are just a boy and this is grown up matter!" King Roland glared but Peter did not flinch, Jake had never seen him so serious.

"Is it grownup to stand in the way of true love? Jake and Sofia were engaged and you felt you were doing the right thing keeping their worlds apart…however…all you did was hurt two people. Sofia turned dark and Jake…Jake joined a pirate crew intent on ravaging your land. Sofia changed as the amulet responded to her good nature returning…and by Jake stopping Bo instead of going along with him he used the amulet to travel here…with no way back home now."

"That was a foolish move…I have no way of returning you now-." King Roland looked from each boy to the next…but Jake could see he was looking at them not as boys any longer. "-However it is clear you two already know this, still, what am I to do with you?"

"Daddy Sofia is recovering nicely…she should be…well…soon." Amber stood at the stairs looking down and Jake nudged Peter forward.

"Hey Amber…bet you didn't think you'd see me again huh?" Peter took off his hat as he walked forward, his steps slow, wise as he could be seen to be taking this easily as possible. "Look Amber…if you will still have me…I'd very much love to be your husband."

"What about Neverland?" Amber asks heading down the steps. Jake smiles seeing these two together…this was a love that should never be apart.

"Neverland was my home for a long time…but…I realize now my home is where my heart is. My heart is with you Amber…you are my home." Peter stands a few feet from her and Jake sniffs a bit.

"Just cause you think you can use such emotional words on me doesn't make…oh Peter…I missed you!" Amber threw her arms around Peter's neck and the two shared a very passionate kiss. Jake cleared his throat and looked at the King.

"With your permission sir…I'd like to see Sofia." Jake saw the King hesitate for only a second before leading him away from the happy couple.

* * *

Sofia had a few visitors over her stay in the hospital from her family to Clover and the rest of the animals. Mr. Ceedric was back to teaching and would officiate the wedding as Mr. Smee was teaching History, he had brushed up on Enchancia history while also freshening up things with his knowledge of Neverland. Hearing the door open she turns away from the window she was looking out of.

"Sofia…I have a visitor for you." Her father looked tired and she knew a lot of it had to do with staying by her bedside.

"Alright send them in…probably another well-wisher hoping I will make a full recovery." Sofia heaved a sigh but stuck out her chest making herself ready.

"Actually…this well-wisher just wants to know if you remember him." Jake was standing there all bruised and beaten…and yet he was here…in Enchancia?

"I will leave you two alone for a bit. Remember there is a wedding to attend…and this time I hope you will be on time Sofia." Her father aimed a smile at the two before disappearing.

"Jake…no…you are just a dream…when I open my eyes you will be gone." Sofia closed her eyes knowing he had to be a dream, after all, he was still in Neverland and she was here…alone.

When she opened her eyes she saw he wasn't there anymore. Letting out a sad sigh she goes to look out the window again and notes Jake is standing there leaning against it, his warm smile flooding her heart with soft but steady beats. "If you want me to be a dream…fine…but I like this better don't you?"

"Jake…oh Jake!" Sofia hurried into his arms and he ran his hand through her hair. Every inch of her body was comforted by his presence. "I've missed you so much…and I've done some terrible things while you-."

"Shhh…it is ok Sofia…I'm not going anywhere ever again. You and I can finally live our lives out together…no more going between worlds." Jake's words startled her and she pulled back at arm's length giving him a dubious look.

"Wait…your serious aren't you? I mean…this is great and yet I keep expecting you to line up some joke or something." Sofia breathed in his sweet musky scent, though it was mixed with sweat and she did her best not to cringe.

"Nope…this is it for me. My days as being a Pirate are behind me…now I can look forward to being your boyfriend/fiancé and all that. I've wanted to do something for a very long time…may I?" He asks and she nods her head.

Jake leans in and kisses her lips and she lets out a sharp intake of breath before melting into him. Her chest pushes against his and she sneaks her arms around his neck holding him close. She does not want to be separated from him ever again. She lets the kiss hold till neither of them can breathe then she pulls back breathing hard, her fingers tracing patterns into the back of his neck.

"Mmm…truth be told I've wanted to do that too. How much time do you think we have?" Sofia wore a mischievous grin.

"I don't know…depending on your father's words a few minutes at best. Why?" Jake saw her walk over to the bed and as he was pulled on top of her he blushed. "Um…we're not going to-?"

"Get your head out of the dirt Jake…when we're married we can do that. For now…I just want you to kiss me." Sofia pulled his face to hers and they made out.

* * *

Amber stood in her gown waiting for the music to being. Her mother and sister were there with her, her blond hair was fixed up on top of her head and her hands were clasped before her nervously. "This is it…this is actually it…right?"

"Yes Amber…this is it." Sofia says softly as she looks at her. Amber is glad to see Sofia looking better than the last time she saw her. She had to get her dress fixed after their fight and she hardly visited as she wasn't sure which Sofia would be there.

"I'm so nervous…I mean…what if he decides to object?" Amber began to pace about and her nerves were all flighty.

"Peter came back Amber…I don't think he'd do that unless he was certain he wanted to be with you. Relax now…before you burn the floor with your pacing." Her mother cracked a joke and the room became less tense as all three laughed.

The wedding march began to play and Amber gave each of them a warm smile. "Alright…time to face the future." Walking out she sees all the guests from before…thankfully none of them declined the offer to attend a second attempt at a wedding. Looking ahead she sees Peter dressed fine and proper, no green clothes of his Neverland roots on his body. Jake stood up there with Peter as his best man.

"Dearly beloved and guests who have come to witness this a second time…we are gathered here to join the former Neverland bad boy himself with our dear and precious Princess with spunk. Today the two have decided to read their own vows. Amber if you would."

Amber nodded her head at Cedric and cleared her throat. "Peter, you are everything and more that I could ever ask for in a boy who will soon be a man. You came into my life when I needed someone who could make me laugh and see there was more to life then rules and properness. Everything about you gives me thrills and now that you are finally here…back from your journey…I hope to not disappoint you and perhaps give you a new journey to explore…to give you chills and to always be there for you…as Neverland was for you."

Amber took a breath fearing she would not be able to go through it. Sofia was off to the side and she knew that she was looking over at Jake. She was glad those two were back together…now happiness was truly within both of their grasps. In a year Sofia would be married as well…and she looked forward to that day when she was where Sofia stood.

"Amber…before I met you I was set on exploring worlds and seeking out thrills to keep me from being bored. Never in my wildest imagination would I find myself open to love…to seeking a path that strayed from the one I always walked. You are my tomorrow and to my future…and I never want to set foot off that path. I love you Amber…and here I shall stay with you…long as you shall have me…to grow old together…that is the greatest adventure anyone can offer."

"Both moving vows…now exchange the rings and repeat after me." Cedric's voice was lost on Amber as she gazed at her husband to be. The audience was moved to tears and she smiled as she couldn't ask for anything so sweet. When the time came to kiss she leaped at Peter kissing him deeply, she did not want a centimeter apart, nope.

"I now present to you…Princess Amber and Prince Peter Pan!" The audience stood up clapping and as she pulled away from Peter the two walked down the aisle with Jake and Sofia following after. Enchancia would be celebrating this for long to come…and Amber looked behind her to see Jake and Sofia holding hands. It was a perfect end to a very long tale…and the future never looked so bright.

THE END?

**Authors note: **Congratulations to all those who have read from the very beginning. Yes it has been a long tale and yet in the works is another tale soon to be placed up. Yep so keep your eyes open for it, till then however we shall close the curtain on these four till the sequel is placed up.

Want more?

Check out the sequel 'Love In Neverland'

Coming soon


End file.
